


Blushes & Kisses

by Ciesa_wiie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blushing, Blushing Adrien, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciesa_wiie/pseuds/Ciesa_wiie
Summary: Adrien started to blush so bad and only began blushing more as Marinette kissed all over his face-Another fluff drabble
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: The shortest drabbles ever





	Blushes & Kisses

The window was opened as the sunshine lighted up the room. The room was decorated like a normal teenage girl would decorate her room. Although, she never was into makeup, therefore her desk was only filled with a lot of pictures of both her family and friends and her special person. Tiny things from her childhood that she would never be able to let go.

"Is that a blush I see?" The teaseful manner in her voice resounded in his ears. His hands came up in front of his face, trying to hide himself away.

The crimson color filled the cheeks of the boy. The blanket there covered their lower body was pulled by the boy. In under a second, he had hidden himself under the blanket as if it was his save place.

"NO!" It was easy to hear the flusteredness there came from between the boy's lips. The letter "O" sounded more like an "U" while he subconsciously still chased her embrace.

The smaller framed girl -who still had their legs trangled- moved the blanket above their heads as she said: "Is someone blushing?" It was her famous line there always could be nothing but right. Their eyes met at the moment she joined him under the blanket. "No." The golden-haired boy said once again, pronouncing it the exact same way as before.

The bluenette cupped his face there now was dark red. The look in her eyes showed nothing not love. "You're sure there's no blush in this face of yours?" He nodded too fast to be sure. "Mhm." Her hand slowly, subconsciously slid fourth and back acorss his cheek. "Fine, we'll see."

Once again was "mhm" his only response.

"Mhm?" She repeated the sound there came it of his mouth, but just added an questionably manner to it. They both knew the dark-haired boy was lying, but it didn't stop her.

"There's no blush here?" She planted a small but loving kiss on the lower part if his left cheek.

"A a." The confidence was trying to fill his voice, but the flustered him had already taken over.

The heat raised as pecks were planted all over his face. His arms continued to stay around her lower back as the kisses invaded the face of the boy. All from chin to nose got short kisses.

In between the pecks she asked if there was any blush across the places she kissed. It was the same response every time.

At last it was only his lips there haven't been kissed.

The shown love had stopped as she bad reached all around his face. No blush, right?

She putted some distance between them to look at her master piece. Crimson red as expected. It had always been him teasing her, but when it came it blushing it was the other way around.

It should have been intense since the distance was nothing more than 10 cm. The blanket had been removed a couple of minutes ago. The moment was only filled with love. The dark brown eyes were connected as both parts moved impossibly close.

"If you're right and you didn't blush any of those places, then you wouldn't mind if you got a kiss on a place I know you ain't blushing?"

She easily saw the blush become stronger as the words rolled off her tongue.

Her eyes focused on his lips as if they were giving a hint.

His eyes shifted back and fourth from her eyes to her lips. He swallowed a lump he didn't even noticed he had claimed. His head was shook as he replied to her offer.

"I wouldn't."

His approval was expected since they had talked about it many times before. It had only been a matter of time. Both two parts leaned in as their eyelids began to connect.

The second their lips collided it felt like fireworks exploding on the insides of their bodies. The electricity was felt on every spot their bodies collided-----

"Oh well, now you're finally blushing, huh?"


End file.
